The Inner Demon
by KingChaotixX7
Summary: A story about a young man whose interest in creepypastas lead to him becoming the vessel for one of the most powerful dark beings of them all, and a race against time to stop this monster from destroying everything he cares about with the help of some allies from another world...(My first story!  I just started making these, so rate and review.  I want some feedback on it.)
1. Chapter 1:The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 1:The Nightmare Begins...**

(Full Disclosure here: I do not any of the Sonic Team or SEGA characters that will get involved in this fanfic story. All characters and places go to their respected owners. Not trying to cause trouble, just making sure I don't get my ass sued off.)

Yeah, so... Hey. My name's Kenny Larson, but my friends call me Ken (sometimes). I'm 19 years old, and i'm 6'2. I'm black with a bit African-American, Italian, and irish in my blood. My skin is a light-brownish color and I have brown eyes. You're all probably wondering how I got myself into this mess. Well, fortunately for you, I can help. Let me start at the beginning...

New York, Brooklyn Saturday, March 8, 11:58 PM

I was on my computer for the whole day looking up more and more creepypastas. About an hour and a half ago, I even started a chat room with my friends Chad and Joe from school. I heard some footsteps coming and I had to mute the headset for a minute.

"Hold on guys. Give me a sec." I groaned

"Kenny, did you take out the garbage!?" yelled my mother.

"Yeah mom!" I yelled back

"Well, remember to go to sleep! You've got to work with your father tomorrow at the shop!" she yelled back once more.

" Ok!"

Chad:Dude, why are you still looking up those creepypasta things on the net? You're gonna turn yourself into a frickin' schizophrenic if you keep that up.

Me:(Sarcastically) Wow. I think I just had an epiphany. I think I might actually be the 11th Care Bear. Because I care so much.

Joe:You can get defensive and fuck around all you like man, we're just trying to look out for you.

Me:Look guys, I'm perfectly fine. I'll admit that I get a few nightmares from time to time, but I can brush that shit off once I've been desensitized to it.

Chad:I can imagine that it's not as easy as it sounds.

Me:Sometimes, in order to beat the fear, you must embrace it.

Chad:Damn.

Joe:Wow.

Me:Yeah. You have to show it that you're the boss. (Yawns) Well, I think that's it for tonight. I'll see you guys later.

Chad:Bye.

Joe:Catch you on the flip.

"Joe has left the chat room."

"Chad has left the chat room."

I soon remembered that I needed to check the weather channel for tomorrow's forecast when suddenly my computer started to act weird. All of my windows were starting to form the shape of a cross, and I was just backing away from it in disbelief.

"Huh?"

I attempted to get closer to the computer when I soon noticed a chill in the air.

"Jeez, when did it get so cold?"

**"I've found you..."**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

My parents heard me yell from the desktop downstairs. They both rushed down to see me frozen in fear of we were all looking at. The computer started shaking violently and I was starting to think that I was seeing things after I noticed something was coming out from the computer. It looked a lot like a... A HAND!

**"Hello. Do you want to play with me?"**

I immediately recognized those words and realized that they were coming from Sonic exe! It was steadily crawling out of the computer, but I snapped myself out of it and grabbed the family shotgun over the fireplace. My mom and dad were still too freaked out to react and I did what I to protect them. I've seen some freaky shit like this in horror movies, and I was gonna be damned before I let that thing cross into my world.

"Eat shit!"

I opened fire on the computer with five rounds to destroy it and soon enough, whatever portal it created to cross over was instantly destroyed. The body was cut in half thanks to the severed portal, but in order to make sure that there were no loose ends, I fired three more rounds at what was left of Sonic exe to make sure that he was dead. There was a pool of blood all around his body thanks to my family shotgun. If he calls himself God, then he should've known that "Gods Don't Bleed."

"Mom, Dad, call the police. We have to tell someone about this."

Thankfully, I had a hidden security camera by the fire place that was step to record whatever went on in the house. I just never expected a haunted game monster would come to kill me.

"Kenny, what the fuck was that?" asked my Dad. He was still in shock from what he saw a few minutes ago.

"Something that shouldn't even exist in this plane of reality." I told him.

About an hour after our ordeal, at least five cop cars came to our house. I had a feeling no one would believe us if we just told them, so I used the footage that I captured from the scene. As well as the body.

"We got a call from this location about a break in?" asked the Officer.

"Yes! Oh, thank god you came!" exclaimed my mother. She was still being very frantic about what she saw and the police couldn't understand a single word that she was saying.

"Ma'am, please, you need to calm down." said another officer behind the first.

"Mom? I'll handle this, ok? You just go sit down on the couch next to dad and relax."

She walked over to dad and tried to take deep breaths.

"Sir, I'm not so sure how to explain what happened or even how it happened, but I know what we saw was not natural at all."

"What do you mean "not natural at all"?

"It would be easier if we showed you. Would that be alright? I have video evidence."

"Very well."

I hooked up the video camera to the tv and played the footage starting from 11:58.

"Hold on guys. Give me a sec."

"Kenny, did you take out the garbage!?"

"Yeah mom!"

"Well, remember to go to sleep! You've got to work with your father tomorrow at the shop!"

" Ok!"

We watched the entire video up until we got past the point where I said, "Something that shouldn't even exist in this plane of reality." The police were a bit frightened after seeing to video. I ever showed them what was left of the body. The head officer was still a bit scared, but that didn't stop him from raising more questions.

"What was that creature?"

"His name is Sonic exe. He is a creature known to those on the Internet as a Creepypasta. He's a nightmarish hell version of Sonic the Hedgehog that was created in a game called "Sonic exe." Something wasn't right about how he appeared though..."

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic exe only appears to kill people when they play his game on the Internet. It supposed to be just a video game myth. However, seeing that it's not a myth, I never even played the game. I only looked up information and watched other people play it on YouTube, and yet he attempted to kill me."

"Well, I'd better put out a warning to the chief about this "thing" that attacked you."

"It would be better for everyone if you put this on the news. I know we're trying to keep the city out of a state of panic, but the best way to make saw no one messes with that game again is if everyone knew about what happened tonight."

_"It just doesn't add up! Sonic exe may be a monster, but he's not a reckless one. There's got to be something to this attack that I'm just not seeing." I thought to myself._

**"You can't escape us forever..."**

I was hearing something in a demonic tone and I looked and Sonic exe's remains with his head smiling at me and staring into my soul. It freaked me out so much that it made me jump because it scared the living crap out of me.

"Yahhhh!"

"Kenny, what's wrong!?" asked my mom.

"I.. I don't know... I thought I saw that the head was still alive." I look again at the head to see that it still had the same closed eyes and non-smiling expression. The police walked out with the remains and a copy of the video and walked out. I turned to my parents with a look of fear and readied anger.

"Something tells me that freak isn't the only one that's after me... I'm sleeping with you guys for tonight. I'll keep watch. If that monster can actually exist, then we can take any chances."

My parents shook their heads, went back upstairs while I grabbed a folding chair, and sat down in their room with a reloaded shotgun ready to send exe back to hell if he tries to come back.

**"You will be one of us... Soon..."**

End of Chapter 1...


	2. Chapter 2: A New Power

**Chapter 2:A New Power**

(Full Disclosure here: I do not any of the Sonic Team or SEGA characters that will get involved in this fanfic story. All characters and places go to their respected owners. Not trying to cause trouble, just making sure I don't get my ass sued off.)

_New York, Brooklyn Monday, March 10, 11:02 A.M. Brooklyn College_

After the incident 2 days ago, it became a widely known threat to everyone that was interested in playing that game to stop them before it was too late. I was walking through the school hallways in a pair of navy blue jeans, a red plaid shirt, a black t-shirt underneath, with a white cap, holding my book bag. I was happy that the problem was dealt with, but things sure as hell didn't get better. If anything, the problem got worse. While I was eating on the campus field with my buddies, I took out one of the few gadgets that I carried with me and started watching a video on my iPad when I was suddenly starting to feel a little bit off...

"You will be ours. You cannot stop us..."

I felt like I was in a trance. I was hearing that demonic, distorted voice again and my entire body was starting to feel very heavy. I felt like my mind was being dragged away by hundreds of dark hands.

"Ken? Kenny! Kenny, snap out of!" Yelled Joe.

I heard someone yell out to me and I managed to snap out of my trance.

"Huh? The hell? What happened to me?" I asked out of confusion.

"Ken, what's wrong with you? One minute you were eating the rice and chicken that you packed and the next thing we know it, you just sit there with your mouth hanging open and you drop your fork on the ground!" said Joe with an upset tone.

I was starting to feel very dizzy and my vision was starting to blur. I felt like I was about to fall over.

"Guys, I don't feel good..." I said in an ill tone.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"We'll help you." said Chad.

"Thanks, but let me see if I can make it by myself."

I really started to regret saying those words as I was starting to stumble untilI I finally fell over on to my face. I struggled to get up, but I ended up coughing up blood for some reason instead. I heard my friends yelling and trying to run over to me as I was blacking out.

**(Kenny's Mind)**

...

...

...

...

Utter silence. I felt like I was floating in a void of darkness and that was all I could see and hear. I had no idea what to do until I heard a soothing voice coming from a light far ahead of me.

"Do not die yet, chosen one..."

"Wha?"

"Do not let the darkness take you away..."

"Who are you?"

**(Outside Kenny's Mind)**

Hospital 5:20 P.M.

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I was in Kenny's room next to his bed with Joe, Kenny's parents, and his doctor answering and providing her with as many answers as we could about what happened to him and why. We were all crazy worried about him.

"I keep telling you: WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" I yelled.

"That stab mark couldn't have appeared out of nowhere, sir." the doctor told us.

"Look, we telling you everything we can. He seemed fine today and nothing serious happened to him until he fell over. We saw a bleeding spot on his body and that's when we found the wound! We swear, that's all we know!" said Joe.

"Well, if that's really all you can tell me, then we should probably wait until he wakes up to get the whole story."

Soon we see Kenny's heart rate on the monitor speeding up rapidly and we see Kenny struggling in his sleeping as if he's fighting something intense.

"Everybody, stand back!" said the doctor.

She grabbed the De-Fib unit and started to zap Kenny's chest with it.

"CLEAR!"

(BZZZT!)

"Damn it, Kenny! Don't you dare die on us!" his father yelled.

**(Back inside Kenny's Mind)**

I walk up closer to the light to find out who it was. I felt like I had heard the voice from somewhere, but I couldn't tell where. I started running towards it until I saw an anthro echidna girl with orange fur. She had a headband, a shirt, some sandals, and a skirt with tribal markings on them as well as 2 wristbands. Her hair was wrapped into braids and she had ocean blue eyes.

"Wait a minute... I know you! You're..."

But before I had a chance to finish my sentence, I started to get the feeling that I was being grabbed by something. I looked behind me to see multiple hands trying to drag me away.

(This was during the same moment when his heart rate sped up.)

"Quick, take my hand!" She yelled.

"I'm trying! Hey! Get off me, assholes! Get off!"

I struggled to get the hands off of me and run to her hand, but more of them just kept popping up. I started to feel more and more annoyed until all of it turned to anger and made me feel like my blood was boiling. I felt like a dark energy was starting to form around me. My right eye started to turn blood red with a black sclera.

"For the last fucking time... I... SAID... GET... OFF!"

In that final roar of anger, I curled into a ball and power flexed, releasing all of the pent up anger I had into an explosive blast wave of rage. My entire body felt like it had some kind of strange dark charge left around it from after the blast. The girl from the light rushed over to me to check my condition.

"Kenny, are you alright?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Man, that felt good! What was that, anyway?"

"Oh dear..." the girl said in shock.

"What? WHAT?"

"You'll find out more soon enough. For now, you must wake up."

"But...!"

"I'm sorry! I promise i'll tell you more soon. Now please, WAKE UP!"

The girl soon faded from my sight after saying that before I could ask her anything else about what was happening. Soon I started seeing the light come closer and I could hear the sounds of talking and beeping.

**(Finally Conscious)**

I opened my left eye to see my friends, parents, and a medical employee near my bed.

"Ugh... Man, I feel like shit. Where am I?"

"KENNY!" yelled the group around me.

"Augh! Guys, turn down the volume! I'm not deaf!" I snapped.

"You're in the hospital, Mr. Larson."

I found my self in a bed with wires on the top half of my body. I look to my left to see a female doctor with a clipboard writing down about what I believe is my current condition.

"Who are you, miss...?" I asked curiously

"My name is Dr. McKinley."

"A pleasure to meet you. What happened to me?"

"You passed out on your campus field, Mr. Larson. Your friends found a stab wound on your chest. They say they have no idea about where, how, or even why it was there."

"What!? But... I don't even remember getting stabbed! Everything was fine today until I fell over!"

"Hmm..." mumbled the doctor.

"Dude, why is your right eye still closed? asked Chad.

"Oh! Heh, I almost forgot." I said

I tried to open my right eye after keeping it closed for so long. The reaction on everyone's faces was something that I didn't really expect. Everyone in the room looked shocked after they all looked at me.

"What is it? Why are you all just staring at me?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Um... There's something messed up about your eye, dude." Chad said frightened.

"Show me." I said.

"Kenny, I don't that's such a good..."

"I'm not asking you guys. I'M TELLING YOU. Show me, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled after cutting off Joe.

My mom gave me a small makeup mirror. I picked it up with my right hand and I looked into it. I was so confused and angry about what I saw when I looked.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!? What happened to my eye!?"

I soon came to the realization that there was only one viable suspect that could've done this to me.

_"Fuckin' exe! I'll tear that bastard's head off! I look like I almost got turned into freakin' Z-Infected!" I yelled in my head._

I started to get really angry about what that freak did to me and I broke my mom's makeup mirror in my bare hand yelling. Dark energy was forming around me and I was starting to create wind around the area.

"DAMN YOU SONIC E.X.E.! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT FOR THIS!

"Oh my god!" exclaimed my mom.

"Kenny! Get a hold of yourself!" yelled my dad.

"Dude, calm down! Chill! Chill!" Chad yelled.

Their attempts to reason with me got through and I managed to control myself and my energy.

"That was... unbelievable! How did you even do that?" asked Dr. M.

"Oh my god..." I said I disbelief.

End of Chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3: Test Your Might

**Chapter 3: Test Your Might**

**(Blah, blah, blah... Sonic characters and stuff goes to SEGA... blah, blah, blah...)**

-3 Days Ahead-

Unknown Location, Shrine

An unknown figure shrouded in shadow had placed his hand on a giant gem while keeping a look out. His words were directed at the jewel with worry in his tone.

"Anything Tikal?" a voice asked.

"I think I can almost reach his mind again, Knuckles. Don't worry." Tikal assured.

The sounds of machines could be heard from a far distance. The figure readied himself for the imminent battle.

"Just hurry. It sounds like his forces are getting closer."

-Present Day-

**New York, Brooklyn, Hospital, Monday, March 10, 6:02 P.M.**

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed.

I was still shocked to find that I had powers like this I the palms of my hands. They were both glowing with some kind of strange black and red ethereal energy coming from them. I looked around to see that everyone was still just as surprised as me about my new power and sudden outburst. I would've still been like that if I didn't check my back.

"What the... my back!"

When I searched to find my wound, I came to the realization that the area was completely healed somehow.

"It's healed! But... how?" I wondered.

Everyone looked at me back to see that the stab mark had disappeared. It was like it never happened at all.

"The contract has been signed..."

"!"

After been startled by the voice's appearance, I realized that the entire room around me had turned black and white and that nobody was moving. It was as if time had suddenly stopped. I soon notice that a dark portal opens up right next to me. I easily take a wild guess about who's coming through. And surprise, surprise, the demonic douche double comes in.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I groaned.

"Enjoy my little gift?" asked Sonic e.x.e. in a nonchalant tone.

"Yes and No. Yes, because I have superpowers now and no, because I look like a monster and I hate you.

"Why pout? You have such a beautifully, deadly power inside your body now. Quite frankly, you should be thanking me. I swear, you sound very ungrateful right now." said e.x.e.

"And I swear that once I master all of this new power, I'll go Blood God on your ass and make your head explode." I snapped.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. **IT'S A FUCKING PROMISE**." I said as my voice became more distorted as I got angrier.

"Well, well, it seems that someone's already mastered their demon voice." he said sounding a bit impressed.

"What... the hell... did... you... do to me?" I asked coldly.

"It's quite simple, really. I've torn out a part of my dark soul and I've given you my power. Powers that you can create or that you know and can copy will be at your disposal." e.x.e. explained.

"So... If I wanted to teleport...?"

"Yes."

"Telekinetic powers?"

"Yes."

"Speed and Strength? Weapon Creation? Anything else that's running through my head right now?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Huh. Right now, I'm not sure whether I should shake your hand, or snap your neck. Make no mistake, I still want to murder you." I said bluntly.

"Right. Well then..."

As he was about to finish his sentence, he grabs me by my neck, starts to levitate with me in his hand, and finish his sentence.

"...Let's see just how well you can hold your own!"

As time was unfrozen, my parents attempted to shake me away from that monster's grasp, but their efforts was in vain as Sonic e.x.e. threw me out of the window of my own room.

**(CRASH!)**

"OH SHIT!"

I landed on my back when I hit the pavement, but I barely even felt a scratch as I managed to shake off the impact like it was nothing.

"God damn... That didn't even hurt! Could this be his power affecting my body? I thought.

I looked to my left to find out that I got thrown into ongoing traffic. It was pretty obvious that he threw me in the way as a bit of insult to injury. I saw one of the car drivers was listening to his radio and he wasn't paying attention. I closed my eyes and braced myself as I couldn't get out of the way in time and take the hit.

"Ugh, fuck my life..."

**(SCREECH!)**

**(CRASH!)**

I open my eyes 2 seconds later to find that the car had flipped over behind me right after it had crashed!

_"Wait a minute... Super strength! Duh."_ I thought.

**(BOOM!)**

I look behind myself to find Sonic e.x.e. with that typical smile of his in a stance looking like he's ready to fight.

"I'll enjoy ripping your flesh off, human." He said to me.

I create a Desert Eagle and a Hell's Retriever knife from Black Ops 2 out of my dark energy and point the pistol at e.x.e.'s head.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" I said in a smug tone.

Everyone who was around could see what was happening as Sonic e.x.e. takes me up on my offer and fires two energy blasts at me. I quickly jump and try to fire the pistol I had, but I idiotically forgot to put in ammo.

"Ah shit." -_-'

The bastard teleports in front me and eagle kicks me back to the ground. I recover right before I land on the ground and retain my stability. Sonic e.x.e. soon comes back down and starts striking me at an unbelievable pace from all sides and knocks me off of my feet. I try to see if I can detect him before he hits me again and lucky me, I find him before he hits me. I land on my hands and try to do a spin kick and I ended up knocking him away before I jumped and got back on my feet. I think I kicked him in his nether regions that time. I saw him cringing from it.

"HAHAHAHAHA! In your face!" I yelled.

"Grrg... You scum!" He snapped at me.

"You mad, bro?" I taunted.

He lunged at me with a punch, ready to knock my teeth out, but I retaliate by doing the same. I turned my arms into solid steel, added a bit of dark energy, and I start to charge at him.

"**I'LL TEAR YOU IN HALF, HUMAN!**" He yelled.

"**BRING IT ON, BLUE BALLS**!" I roared.

When our fists collided, the shockwave of our impact was so intense that it all of the cars, trucks, and motorcycles nearby get blown back. We started rapidly matched each other's hits, blow for blow. It was like DBZ at the time. Neither one of us showed any signs of letting up.

"How is this possible!? He only just earned my powers mere hours ago! How is he this strong and adept at using his powers already!?" Thought Sonic e.x.e.

"Damn it! I need to end this right now! I need an opening!" I thought.

Sonic e.x.e. panicked while he was punching Kenny and missed one of his punches.

"Damn! No!" Sonic e.x.e thought as he realized he missed.

A star like gleam in my right eye appeared as I saw the free shot.

"(Gasps) THERE!" I exclaimed.

I punched him with such force that he flew back at the speed of 800 MPH. I teleported behind him and kicked him 60 yards into the air. I warped underneath him and got ready to shoot a final attack at him. I readied a new little move I thought up while we were clashing with each other. I started to charge up a lot of dark power into my fists.

"**FEAR MY POWER!**"

I aimed my fists right at him and yelled my attack.

"**TAKE THIS! SPACIAL BUSTER CANNON!**"

I fired a powerful 25 feet wide blast of dark energy from my fists right at him.

**(BOOOOOOM!)**

The explosion was very phenomenal and very enjoyable to watch.

"SUCK IT, E.X.E.!" I taunted.

He fell back down with a lot of bruises from my shot. He was still smiling after all of that. E.x.e. was starting to cough up blood from that attack.

(Cough, cough, splat!)

"Heh heh... Not bad. Learn to truly harness those powers, Kenneth Larson. You will need them for our next face-to-face encounter. One more thing, there is one more creature like myself looking for you out there. Until then, chosen one. Farewell!"

He begin to walk through one of his portals, but I refused to let him off the hook that easily.

"Where the fuck are you going, you little bitch!? I'm not done with you yet!"

I run after him to stop him from going through the portal, but I miss my chance to grab him and he escapes after the portal dissipates. I was really pissed off.

"GRRRRAGH! MOTHERFUCKING COWARD! GAAAHH!"

I started dropping all kinds of bomb strikes like crazy. I was swearing like a sailor whacking his dick with a hammer for a whole minute until I finally regained my composure. I never realized that I had such a "colorful" vocabulary until now. Jesus.

After my fit, I try to fix up the area after it took some serious damage from our little showdown. My powers were able to make it seem like nothing had even happened. Literally, nothing looked broken after I was done. I teleported back to my room to relax. Everyone was still in disbelief about my new power and what I could do with it. After a few more hours of sleep, Dr. McKinley woke me up to inform me that I was able to be let out of the hospital. My parents, Chad, and Joe were worried sick during the whole ride home.

"Son, that thing is a threat to our family. You can't be allowed to fight him again." dad said to me.

"Sorry, dad. We all don't exactly have a choice in the matter. We never did to begin with. You saw the damage he can create. You've seen what I can do as well. I don't think that you guys should try to get in the way." I replied.

"Dude, even if you do fight him again, it's not gonna be smart for you to take him on with your lack of knowledge about the rest of your powers." Chad said.

"I know. That's why I plan on teleporting to the adirondack mountains tomorrow to train." I said.

"What!? No son of mine is going to be training in the wilderness all by himself!" Exclaimed my mom.

"Well, if I train near hear home, I'd easily end up destroying the house! Did you factor that one in, mom?" I said.

"But Kenny..."

"Everyone, I don't want any of you to get involved in this, ok? Whatever reason that he chose me to have these powers for is too difficult to figure out. This fight is mine, and mine alone." I said.

Before anyone could object, I suddenly felt a sharp pain inside my brain and cringed from it. It felt as if someone was trying to call me. I closed my eyes and concentrated to figure out what it was and time began to freeze around me again. I saw that very same light from before and I saw the same girl emerge from the light.

"Hello again, Chosen One." The girl greeted.

"Please, miss. Enough with that formality crap. You can just call me Kenny or Ken." I replied.

"Very well."

"You don't have to introduce yourself. I already know who you are... Tikal."

"!"

"Yeah, I pieced together who you were when we first met in my subconscious. Also, I want to know what other info you have about what's been going on and why. So, spill it."

"...Very well. Allow me to start at the beginning. Years ago, after the defeat of Black Doom and his alien race, the Black arms, the legendary gems of power known as the Chaos Emeralds began to exhibit some strange phenomena."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"The emeralds were created in order to stabilize and regulate the universe's power flow of both positive and negative energy. Over the years, the amount of negative energy buildup within the Chaos Emeralds was beginning to overflow within them. Their powers were finally about reach their limits until Chaos created an empty passage through time and space to release the dark energy. Its constant collection of negative energy created a powerful being relative to the being known as the Time Eater."

"Oh yeah. I remember that monster. It was crazy powerful!"

"The new entity created from the foul power of the universe was called the Light Eater. It is like a parental and more destructive counterpart of the Time Eater. It seeks to virtually devour all light within the universe so that everything can become tainted and corrupted with evil energy. It also had the power to somehow create beings of pure dark energy. The Light Eater had soon found your world and saw two powerful and evil creatures it could use for it's plans. However, Chaos and I found out about this creature before your world was done any harm. We the creature within the very dimension that it was born in to preserve peace for both worlds. The Light Eater noticed a momentary weakness within the seal and brought two beings in your world that are believed to be nothing but fiction."

I thought for a brief moment to absorb what she was saying and I thought about the 2 new entities that were from my world. I already knew that Sonic e.x.e. was one of them, but my realization of the second one sent a major chill down my spine.

"Y-y-y-you mean..." I asked horrified.

"Yes. The Tails Doll is also an entity created by the Light Eater. It's goal is unknown, however. Ever since it was sealed in it's own home dimension, we aren't very sure of its motives. If we want to defeat it, we will need to work together."

"How? In case you haven't noticed, I haven't figured out how to make portals yet to other worlds." I said to Tikal.

"Do not worry, Kenny. I have been thinking ahead and I am working on creating a portal for you to come to our world. It will take three days in order for it to be finished. By then, I should be able to contact you about it's completion. Until then, stay alert and alive. Do not make any reckless moves until you come to Mobius, understand?"

"Yep." I agreed.

"Very well, then. Goodbye, Kenny. We shall talk again soon." Tikal said.

"Goodbye, Tikal."

She disappeared within the light again and the light rushed towards me once more. I found myself back in the car with time still frozen. I tried snapping my fingers and everything was suddenly brought back into motion.

"You alright, Kenny?" asked Joe.

"I think that there's something that you all should know. It's important."

As we traveled throughout the neighborhood during the night, I started explaining myself to everyone. Their reactions were just as I expected.

"**WHAAAAAAT!?**"

End of Chapter 3...

**(Author's Note:Hey everybody! It's King! Just a little heads up. I won't be able to keep updating the story very often due to school and stuff, but I'll do my best to keep the whole thing going. And one more thing, if anyone wants to use my OC for their stories, then go ahead. Just remember to give me some credit, too! I am the one who made him.)**


End file.
